


Caught in a Spider's Web

by kpopismydrug, teaseofnight



Series: Dark Temptation [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you're tempted by something that's off limits? You lose yourself to that temptation. You surrender, and you're captured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in a Spider's Web

 

 

 

 

 

Trailing his lips down the smooth spine and feeling the male under him arch away from his tickling caress, Siwon smirked, tugging his husband back to him.

“I said, don’t move,” he chastises in a deep quiet voice against his husband’s soft ear.

He felt the male stiffen as he forced himself to obey, and Siwon went back to the task at hand.

Moving slowly, he worked his way down the gorgeous unmarked neck, nipping here and there as he goes and enjoying the little spikes in Donghae’s breathing. Once he gets to the back of Donghae’s shoulders, he alternates between mouthing and biting him, teeth pulling the skin taut and releasing as Donghae makes little moans that shoot straight to his cock.

Pulling back slightly to shift Donghae further down the bed, his hands roamed the naked body beneath him. Donghae’s head dropped forward, his slightly long hair tumbling down like a curtain.

“Just breathe,” Siwon says softly as his hands trail up his partner’s sensitive sides. “Well done.”

“I hate when you’re in these moods,” he hears Donghae groan out.

Siwon smirks again, hands moving down to the middle of Donghae’s back. “What was that?”

“I said-”

Siwon’s right hand moves to spank Donghae on his rear, the strike coming in a upward motion, and causing that luscious behind to jiggle slightly as Donghae bucks.

“Fuck,” his husband moans in a breath, his rear pushing back against Siwon’s hand for more.

Siwon squeezes the cheek tightly as his other hand moves down the back of Donghae’s toned thigh. “What did you say?”

Donghae jerks his hips pointedly before flipping his hair out of the way to give Siwon a look. “You want me to beg?” he asks, his brown eyes dark and flirtatious.

Siwon makes a sound from deep in his throat at the look, his grip on the male tightening.

Donghae flips his fringe out of the way, and Siwon’s smacked with a look the male uses often in photoshoots, only, the intensity of lust in those dark eyes are reserved for Siwon only.

Donghae shuffles slightly further back until he’s snug against the front of Siwon’s suited front. “You want me to beg, Won?” Donghae asks in a soft husky voice as he rolls his hips sensually and lightly against the front of his groin.

Siwon’s mouth dries.

In order to regain some control over his tempting husband, Siwon swiftly knocks Donghae’s thighs, causing the male to slip and spread his knees further apart to keep himself up. As Donghae’s mouth parts a little in anticipation of what Siwon is going to do, Siwon keeps eye contact as he trails his nails up the back of his thighs, scratching him.

Donghae bites his lip, inhaling deeply as his body does a little roll as Siwon scratches higher and higher.

Just before reaching the curve of Donghae’s cheeks, he stops.

Donghae doesn’t make a sound, but his eyes demand more.

Smirking, Siwon lightly began to slip a finger inside of his husband, feeling Donghae stiffen in reaction. Leaning over him, he whispered words into his ear, feeling him shudder as his finger wiggled before curving, causing his mouth to part, a breathless groan escaping from him.

Another finger had Donghae gripping the bedsheets under his hands, causing Siwon to smirk wider.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Siwon mused, using his other hand to lightly massage Donghae’s back.

Donghae made a sound, pushing back against his fingers. “Just hurry the fuck up,” he groaned, burying his face into a pillow.

He moaned when Siwon thrusted in another finger, fucking him with it until Donghae began to moan loudly.

“Won,” Donghae growled.

Siwon chuckled, pressing kisses against his back. “You know what I want to hear, Hae,” he teased.

“Fuck you.”

Laughing, Siwon pulled out his fingers and patted Donghae’s butt affectionately before reaching over to the drawer to reach for the lube they kept. As he prepared himself, he took in the sight of his husband, seeing him glare at him from under his bangs.

“Such a fucking tease,” he heard his husband mumble.

Siwon raised an eyebrow at him, fingers slicked and ready. When Donghae realised he wasn’t moving to him, he glared at him from over his shoulder.

“Well?” Siwon teased.

Donghae’s glare grew harder.

Siwon began to move away and Donghae reacted just as expected.

“Fine!” his husband cried out in frustration before promptly hiding his face in the bedding.

Siwon lightly trailed a slicked finger around Donghae’s entrance, ignoring Donghae’s attempted of trying to penetrate himself.

“I’m waiting,” Siwon whispers as he leans over him, and nips at Donghae’s shoulder as his finger stops teasing stays still.

Donghae’s shoulders hunch slightly with tension.

“-uck me,” he hears a muffled answer.

Siwon tuts. “Louder.”

Donghae yanks his head up and glares at him again. “I said, fuck-”

Siwon presses his finger in and Donghae’s sentence ends on a breathy moan, his glare vanishing as he presses back against Siwon’s hand.

“More,” Donghae demands in a whisper, and Siwon gives him another finger, watching closely to how he reacts.

Donghae’s head falls back down to his hands as he shuffles a little to get Siwon to move more.

Siwon purposely moves slow, stretching him and feeling Donghae clench around him as the male begins to make soft breathy sounds the harder he tries to get Siwon to hurry up.

Donghae finally snaps. “Won!”

“What?”

“Just hurry the fuck up and fuck me!” Donghae begged.

Smirking, Siwon pulled his fingers out, earning a loud whine from his husband, quickly unzipping his pants and pulled it down to release his cock, and lubed it up before beginning to push into his husband. Once he was settled, he waited for Donghae to give him the signal, pressing more kisses against his back.

“Ready?” he whispered, earning a nod.

Pulling his hips back, Siwon began to thrust into him slowly, earning a choked groan from the man beneath him. He watched Donghae tremble at his pace, knowing how hard it was for him not to simply scream out at him.

“Let me hear you, Hae.”

“What...what’s with you and vocal cues?” Donghae panted.

Siwon smirked. “Either you scream or I tease you for the rest of the night.”

He chuckled upon hearing Donghae curse under his breath.

“Fuck me,” he heard Donghae plead. “Fuck me hard and fast.”

Grinning, Siwon did as he was told, quickening his pace and watched Donghae groan and scream once he hit that spot within him. It didn’t take either of them long before they released, Donghae shuddering upon feeling his husband still abusing that spot within him.

As soon as they felt themselves start to calm down, Siwon pulled out of his husband and gently turned him over, leaning down to kiss him.

“You’ll still be able to strut tomorrow, won’t you?” Siwon says against Donghae’s lips.

Donghae nips at his lip, causing Siwon to smile.

“It’s a good thing I’m modelling suit wear tomorrow and not underwear,” Donghae grumbles slightly, sighing a little as Siwon brings him close into a snuggle.

Siwon kisses his temple as Donghae presses closer. “I didn’t leave any marks. I was good.”

Donghae jerks his hips pointedly. “Pretty sure I’ll have some evidence on me.”

Siwon rolls his eyes.

As he feels Donghae relax and his breathing slow, he waits until his husband is asleep for a little while before slipping away to undress properly. Once he’s changed and Hae is cleaned, he joins his husband back in bed, who is pretty much taking up all of the bed.

Siwon doesn’t mind though. He lifts the male gently and spoons him from behind, a firm hold around the model’s trim waist.

As he breathes in Hae’s comforting scent, he shuts his eyes with a content smile on his lips.

They’ll be marking their third anniversary in a few months. Three years they’ve been married, and Siwon doesn’t regret a single thing. All the doubts and rumors concerning Donghae’s motives to being with him no longer existed. The people around him shared their doubts, and even Siwon had his own fair share until he finally learned the truth, and he made sure that the day he and Donghae became exclusive, they all kept their mouths shut.

Siwon is a powerful man after all. He runs his own business and is well known in South Korea and China. He’s a public figure too, and when Donghae came on the scene, he attracted the public’s attention too.

As a catwalk model, Donghae was often sought after by various fashion companies, prompting him to travel around a lot. It was during a show in Paris did he and Donghae actually meet in person, running into each other backstage since Siwon had been invited by one of the companies’ presidents.

From there, they hit it off, though their relationship didn’t start as easily due to Donghae’s past and fears. It had started off as a game where they wanted to see who would break first until it ultimately led to the truth of the matter.

It was only when Siwon made everything disappear that he finally managed to win Donghae over, making the model swear to him that they would be exclusive and no more games would be played between them.

They were precious memories Siwon enjoyed and held deep to his heart, and Donghae was certainly someone he wanted to keep in his life forever.

 

 

 

 

“Hired help?” Donghae repeated, leaning his hip against the counter as he watched his husband cook lunch.

It was midafternoon when they agreed to have lunch at home since Siwon had finished his meetings for now and Donghae was already finished with work for the day. They had agreed to simply enjoy the day when Siwon came up with a sudden suggestion.

Siwon nodded, beaming at him. “Yeah, I thought it would be a good idea. Besides, wouldn’t it be a good idea to have some more company in the house; plus, that person can help around with the chores in the house.”

“Sounds like a nanny.”

His husband shrugged. “But what do you think? Does it sound like a good idea?”

“You’re the owner of this house, so it’s your decision.”

“But we’re married,” Siwon whined, pouting at him. “Decisions are shared.”

Chuckling, Donghae nodded, walking closer to him and kissed his cheek. “Fine, it sounds good. Maybe then Bugsy and Yuki would finally be distracted and stop trying to destroy all the throw pillows.”

Siwon made a sound, wrapping an arm around his husband’s waist. “So a dog sitter then?”

“Yup, but I’m going to do the interviews.”

“What if one of them hits on you?” Siwon asked.

Donghae grinned and winked. “Flirting never hurts anyone, you know.”

 

 

 

 

Staring at the advertisement on the screen, Kyuhyun couldn’t believe he was actually contemplating this job.

“It’s only dogs,” he says to himself, nursing the coffee he had ordered a while ago. “It would be worse if it was kids.”

Since graduating, Kyuhyun’s struggled to find a job. He had thought that the internship he had at the company he’d been with during his last year would have kept him on, but just before he finished his studies, the company went bust.

Now he was looking for any job to tide him over until he could find a suitable job in computer engineering.

Sighing, he sent his resume in an email and crossed off that job advert. He’ll probably not hear back from them.

So imagine his surprise when he got a phone call an hour later.

“Hello?” he politely greets, heart thumping with nerves at seeing the unknown number.

“Hello, is this Cho Kyuhyun?”

“Yes.”

“Hello, this is Lee Donghae, you applied for the dog sitter role?”

Kyuhyun gaped out of the coffee shop window. “Yes?”

A little chuckle that sent Kyuhyun’s insides twisting even more. “Are you still interested?”

“Yes.”

“Is yes all you can say?”

Kyuhyun feels his face burn. “S-sorry,” he hastily apologizes.

Another chuckle. “Can you come for an interview later this afternoon?”

Kyuhyun is gaping again. “S-sure!”

“Great! I’ll message you the address; just don’t be late.”

Agreeing completely, Kyuhyun bid him goodbye and ended the call, still in shock by the twist of events. There was nothing inside of him that was ready for this turn of events, seeing as how he was sure he wouldn’t be called for an interview.

But now that he was called for an interview, just maybe things would take a turn for the better.

 

 

 

 

Donghae hummed, smiling down at Bugsy and Yuki as they chased each other throughout the house. He called out a warning to them, despite knowing that they would only just take it as a means to play even more.

At least they were both trained.

Shaking his head, he placed his coffee on the table and peered at his laptop.

After going through the sent resumes, there were very few that caught his eye - often being called picky by Siwon because he tended to like only a very few people when it came to certain matters - but only one caught his interest.

“Cho Kyuhyun,” he mumbled to himself, tilting his head to the side. “Sounds like a nice name.”

And the voice he heard from his earlier call sounded soothing, nearly angelic, and that alone had caught Donghae’s attention completely.

“I can’t wait to meet him.” With a grin, Donghae closed his laptop and called for the dogs, beaming when they rushed over to him. As he picked them up and settled them on the couch beside him, he patted their heads. “Now, you two be good, okay? We’re going to have a new friend and it wouldn’t do to scare him off.”

Yuki barked excitedly while Bugsy nipped at Donghae’s fingers.

But both dogs looked up when they heard a timid knock on the door, prompting Donghae to stand up to answer it.

After making sure he was decent enough, he opened the door and was greeted with a sight of a shy male standing in front of him. Giving him a quick lookover, Donghae gave him a wide smile. “Cho Kyuhyun?”

Jerking a bit, Kyuhyun looked at him and nodded. “Y-Yes, that’s me.”

“No need to sound shy,” the older male laughed, gesturing for him to enter the house. “I’m Lee Donghae.”

“T-The catwalk model?” Kyuhyun squeaked.

Donghae felt the familiar rush of pleasure at being recognized for his own career rather than the label of being Siwon’s husband. Smiling at the slightly flustered male, Donghae nodded.

“Fan?” Donghae jokes lightly, and finds Kyuhyun’s rapid shake of his head amusing.

“Come on,” he gestures as he leads Kyuhyun to the living room, “let’s see how these two react to you.”

Bugsy and Yuki watched them as they came into the living room, waiting patiently for Donghae to tell them when they could move off the sofa.

Donghae smiled as he picked them both up. “This one,” he gestures to Bugsy, “his name is Bugsy.”

Kyuhyun nods, a gentle smile on his lips as he comes closer. “Hello, Bugsy,” he says softly, and Donghae finds himself staring at the sweet tone the younger male had used.

Bugsy began to squirm, eager for more attention.

“He’s a pretty chilled dude,” Donghae says as Kyuhyun strokes the top of Bugsy’s head. “It’s this little one who will be the handful,” he says, referring to Yuki who is currently nibbling on his sleeve.

Jolting her slightly for her to behave, he got a yip in return. “Her name is Yuki.”

“Pretty,” Kyuhyun smiles again. “She’s so tiny.”

“She’s still a pup,” Donghae tells him as he puts them both down. “Bugsy’s the oldest.”

Kyuhyun crouches down and allows the dogs to sniff him. “They seem okay with me.”

Donghae nods, watching Kyuhyun closely as he interacts with the dogs.

“She won’t break,” he comments after a while.

Kyuhyun tenses slightly. “She’s just really small,” he says as he continues to hold Yuki as she inspects his coat.

Donghae comes close. “She likes to feel secure,” he comments softly as he corrects Kyuhyun’s hold on her.

Donghae finds himself staring as Kyuhyun’s cheeks turn to a cute shade of pink.

It was an adorable sight, he’d admit, but then he quickly pushed the thought away.

With a smile, he pulled back. “There, that’s better.”

“She’s so adorable,” Kyuhyun cooed before looking up when he heard a bark.

Donghae chuckled, sitting close to Kyuhyun. “I think Bugsy’s a little jealous,” he teased, watching as the dog ran over to where they were.

Giggling softly, Kyuhyun watched Bugsy, carefully holding Yuki with one hand while petting Bugsy with the other. “They’re both cute dogs.”

“So, what do you say?”

Kyuhyun looked up at him. “What?”

“Do you want the job?”

Eyes wide, the younger man stared at Donghae, who gave him an easygoing smile. Realizing the lengthy silence, Kyuhyun eagerly nodded. “Yes!”

“Then it’s settled.” Standing up, Donghae watched Kyuhyun put Yuki down before helping the younger man get up to his feet. “You can start working tomorrow.”

“So soon?”

Donghae laughed and nodded. “Yeah; we’re not exactly the patient type. Is it okay?”

“No, no, it’s fine. But...uh…”

Realizing his worries, Donghae patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry. Let me tell you the hours.”

With a nod, Kyuhyun followed Donghae to the couch, listening eagerly to the older man as he related to him about his hours and times when the married couple would be home.

And Donghae soon came to realize after Kyuhyun was gone that he was starting to become interested in the younger man.

It’ll be nice to have someone normal around the place for a change.

 

 

 

 

Arriving at his new place of work, Kyuhyun shifted his backpack higher and smiled at the little squeak he heard come from it.

Having spent the rest of yesterday bugging his friend Changmin about how he should look after two small dogs - since Changmin has a small dog breed too - Kyuhyun took his advice and knowledge and had prepared himself with a trip to the shops.

Changmin had suggested that he’d buy them a toy so that they would bond quicker with Kyuhyun, and after a quick trip to a pet store on his way to Donghae’s place, he found a chew toy that was ideal for small breeds.

Pressing the doorbell, Kyuhyun breathed through the nervous flutters in his tummy.

He’s not going to lie, when he got home yesterday after seeing Changmin, he had went straight to the internet to do some research of his own.

His new employers with one of Seoul’s power couples right now. Choi Siwon, the handsome and charming CEO of his own shopping brand with a couple of stores littered throughout Seoul, but he was mainly well known for his recent clothing boutiques that were in South Korea and some parts in China. From what Kyuhyun had read on the internet and some blogs, Siwon was charming, but distant. He knew how to approach people and create successful contacts and partnerships, but he very rarely opened up his private life for people. So when he and Donghae had started dating almost five years ago, everyone was immediately interested to see how Siwon would change and if he was going to get his heart and bank balance broken by Donghae.

Kyuhyun didn’t like some of the blogs of how they characterised Donghae. Sure, he’s only met him the once, but Kyuhyun likes to think he’s good at judging people and his gut is telling him that Donghae is honest. He cares about his partner, not the money.

Speaking of Donghae, Kyuhyun frowned as he pressed the doorbell again.

Why wasn’t anyone answering?

He heard the sound of what he thinks to be Yuki barking, but he isn’t sure.

He starts to knock instead.

Donghae did say to come at this time, so he should be here.

Just as Kyuhyun’s about to get his phone out to ring Donghae, the door began to open.

Kyuhyun sort of….stared at the sight in front of him.

Of course he’ll look stunning just as he’s rolled out of bed, Kyuhyun gripes to himself as he stares at Donghae’s barely awake face.

“Should I come back?” Kyuhyun asks, figuring that Donghae’s mind would still be too laggy with sleep in order to do basic greetings.

Donghae runs a hand through his hair as he focuses on Kyuhyun. “Kyuhyun?”

Kyuhyun’s starting to feel uncomfortable. “You told me to come early so that I could walk Yuki and Bugsy,” he reminds the model, and Yuki barks again from behind Donghae as his body blocks the door.

Humming, Donghae finally gave a nod. "Right, come in. Their leashes are hanging right by the door. Just make yourself comfortable and at home."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely," the older man yawned. "We should probably give you a copy of the key, too..."

Kyuhyun gaped at him a little, but quickly shut his mouth when Donghae practically tugged him inside and he was attacked by the two small dogs.

"Seems like they've been eager to see you," Donghae mused as he ruffled his own hair.

The younger cleared his throat. "They're still small dogs; they get excited at anything."

"Not anything."

Kyuhyun gave him a curious look before stilling when he saw Donghae in a better light. There were faint red marks marring his torso and neck, causing him to slowly go red as his mind quickly began to make assumptions.

"Are you okay? You're turning red," Donghae asked, peering at him closely.

The younger nodded. "I'm fine!" He tugged on the collar of his shirt. "Uh...where's your husband?"

"He's at a meeting. He'll be home for lunch," Donghae shared.

"Should I..."

Donghae laughed. "No, just relax. Won won't do anything. Anyway, I'll go shower. Yuki and Bugsy are waiting for you."

Snapping out of his stupor, Kyuhyun only nodded and watched Donghae head upstairs before going near the door to fetch the dogs' leashes. Gently calling for the dogs to come over, he began to leash the two and tugged them outside.

As they headed down the street, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but smile as the two dogs tried to hurry him, both of them nudging each other with excited barks as Kyuhyun picked up the pace.

He had spied the park on his way here, and since it was early, there were already a few other dog owners out. Kyuhyun didn’t want to risk losing them, so he kept them leashed, but after a few minutes of Bugsy yanking him forwards and threatening Kyuhyun’s grip on the leash, he had to scold the dog.

Seeing the guilty face, Kyuhyun felt like a jerk.

Yuki on the other hand, was different. Maybe it was because she was so small, but she didn’t move from Kyuhyun’s side, following his steps and not going a step further than him. Kyuhyun eyed the other dogs that they passed and would notice how Yuki would either shy away from them or she would try to get between his legs.

When she nearly tripped him again, Kyuhyun picked her up.

“It’s okay,” he comforts her softly, and she buries her head just under his chin as they lap around the park again.

Once they hit the twenty minute mark, Kyuhyun has to carry them both home.

“I need to ask more questions,” he mutters as he carries the worn out dogs.

Back at the house, Donghae is ready and waiting for their return.

At seeing them asleep, Donghae began to laugh.

"I'm guessing that they've had too much fun?" He asked teasingly, taking the dogs from Kyuhyun and gently placing them on the couch, smiling when they immediately curled up against each other.

"I have a few questions," Kyuhyun began, following Donghae into the kitchen.

The older hummed. "What is it?"

"Is there anything special I should know about the dogs? Because Yuki seemed too shy around them and Bugsy...well, he's just energetic."

Eying Kyuhyun for a moment, Donghae smiled. "Nothing too special. They just haven't been exposed to the outside so much, I guess."

"You don't take them outside?"

Donghae made a sound. "Bugsy is energetic, like you said. And Yuki is still a puppy, so she tends to shy away from things she doesn't know at first. Whenever Siwon and I take them out, they just stick with each other."

"That's unhealthy," Kyuhyun noted with a frown.

The older man nodded. "It just...happened, I guess. That's why I thought it was a good idea to hire you."

"Why?"

"Won and I are usually too busy to take them out, so they're in the house most of the time." Donghae smiled. "Any other questions?"

"Not that I can think of..."

Donghae chuckled and nodded. "Alright. Well then, are you hungry?"

Kyuhyun had already ate before coming, so he shook his head. “Is there anything you need me to organise for the dogs?”

Donghae paused, thinking. “Not yet. Just make yourself comfortable and take a quick look around. They like to hide and ignore you when you call them, so it’ll be best if you’re familiar with the layout.”

Kyuhyun hesitated before leaving, feeling uncomfortable at being given free reign to someone’s home.

Donghae saw the hesitation and smiled. “Want me to show you?”

Kyuhyun felt his cheeks heat again. “I-if you don’t mind.”

Donghae shook his head as he waved for Kyuhyun to follow. As they moved from room to room, Donghae told Kyuhyun the likely places to find the dogs. Kyuhyun noted that Yuki was in her teething stage where anything and everything looked ideal to nibble on. Donghae showed him the evidence in the living room.

“She doesn’t care that they’re designer,” Donghae huffs as he chucks the pillow down. “She just chews anything she can get to in time.”

“Was Bugsy like that?” Kyuhyun asked curiously, looking at the two dogs that were still sleeping.

“Not really,” Donghae says as he nudges Kyuhyun to head for the stairs. “When we got Bugsy, I was home more often since I was on a break, so I guess he never had the chance to be destructive.”

Kyuhyun’s arm tingled from the nudge and he almost tripped up the stairs.

“When Yuki isn’t creating mayhem downstairs, she’s often in mine and Siwon’s room,” Donghae announces as he brushes past Kyuhyun in order to show him the way.

Kyuhyun hangs back as Donghae pushes the door open. “You’re too trusting,” he blurts out, and immediately clamps his mouth together when Donghae stills.

Donghae looks back at him. “Because I’m showing you my bedroom?”

Kyuhyun’s cheeks turn hotter. “You know from my resume that I don’t have any experience with dog sitting or even caring after them, but yet you hired me even after meeting me for five minutes, and now you’re showing me - a stranger - around your home.”

Donghae watches him and Kyuhyun’s insides churn with flusteredness. “S-sorry,” he apologizes, bowing.

“Don’t be.”

Kyuhyun peeks up at the older male.

“You won the job the second I saw how those two responded to you,” Donghae explains, folding his arms. “Bugsy is fine with people, but it’s Yuki who tends to avoid strangers. When both of them took an instant liking to you, I knew you were the one for the job. What you don’t know, you can learn as you go - that I don’t mind. What I care is that my dogs feel comfortable and safe with the person who will be minding them.”

Kyuhyun nods in understanding.

"Then let's continue," Donghae said with a smile.

Only nodding, Kyuhyun followed him.

 

 

 

 

When Siwon came home later that afternoon, he was surprised to see an unfamiliar male in his living room playing with the dogs, Donghae sitting on the couch watching.

"Um...hello?"

The two men looked up and Siwon watched in fascination as the stranger seemed to grow shy, turning away.

Donghae just smiled. "Won! Welcome home!"

"It's good to be home," Siwon commented. "Who's this?"

"Ah, this is Cho Kyuhyun. Our dog sitter."

Turning to look at the stranger, Siwon watched as the male hastily got to his feet and gave him a bow.

"I-It's nice to meet you," he heard Kyuhyun say.

Siwon was immediately awestruck by the soft, melodic voice.

A glance to the side and he saw Donghae giving him a knowing look.

Bugsy noticed him and came racing for him so that Siwon had to crouch down to accept the excited welcome.

“I see Yuki’s okay with you,” he says with a smile as he looks up at Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun’s cheeks turn a little pink.

Siwon sees Donghae smirk a little as the poor male struggles to find his words.

“Kyuhyun,” he calls as Kyuhyun fidgets on the spot, eyes looking everywhere but at Siwon.

Kyuhyun freezes and makes eye contact.

Seeing the need to impress and his shyness holding him back, Siwon rose as Bugsy padded over to where Yuki was whining at Kyuhyun to be picked up.

“Relax,” he says as he smiles at Kyuhyun. “You don’t need to be so formal.”

Kyuhyun stares at him, stunned as he takes off his suit jacket and throws it onto the sofa as he plops down next to Donghae.

“Afternoon, Gorgeous,” he says as he pecks Donghae on the lips.

Donghae rolls his eyes at the name but returns the kiss.

Hearing Yuki let out a high pitched bark, they both look over to see Kyuhyun’s back to them as he kneels on the floor, playing with the dogs.

“I’m going to take Bugsy out so he can do his business,” Kyuhyun announces as he peeks over his shoulder at them.

Siwon nods as he swings an arm around his husband’s shoulders.

As Kyuhyun claps for Bugsy to follow him and announces that they’re going out, both race to the front door with poor Yuki trailing after them.

“He’s interesting,” Siwon notes casually as they listen to Kyuhyun chat to the dogs.

Donghae hums, snuggling closer. “He’s determined to make a good impression.”

Siwon hears the sound of the front door open and close. “Do you think he’s intimidated because of who we are?”

Yuki begins to cry, and both of them shake their head at her cry of protest to being left behind.

"Probably," Donghae commented as he called Yuki back, accepting the puppy as she attempted to jump onto his lap. He smiled, petting her. "But in due time, he'll grow comfortable."

Siwon hummed, gently gripping Donghae's chin to make his husband look at him. "You've an idea."

The other smirked. "You know me so well," he teased.

"What do you have in mind?"

"He's pretty, isn't he?" His husband asked instead, earning a curious look. "And his voice is a wonder."

Siwon raised an eyebrow. "So what?"

"He's young and fresh, probably not exposed to a lot," his husband mused. "So I've been thinking; what if we can manage to get him addicted to us?"

At that, Siwon pulled away in order to look at Donghae better. He studied his husband, seeing the smile thrown his way. It was a smile he was familiar with whenever his husband wanted something - and he usually did get it.

"Has he attracted you that much?"

"Just imagine it - him calling out both of our names," Donghae purred.

Normally, Siwon doesn’t tolerate anyone who approaches his husband with other intentions, but when it comes to what his husband wants, Siwon can’t help but be wrapped around the male’s little finger. It’s not like Donghae suggests things like this all the time, but he does have a vivid imagination that has given Siwon some of the best nights of his life, so when the male has an idea, Siwon usually will go along with it.

But could he go through this?

“You want to lure him into sleeping with two married men?” Siwon questions as he begins to think about it.

Donghae nods as his hand lightly plays with the buttons of his white shirt. “Don’t you find that innocence tempting, Won?” Donghae asks quietly.

“So you want to taint him?”

Donghae bites his lip and gives him a heated look. “I want to see if he wants to live a little.”

Siwon swallows at the look. “We’ll need to be careful,” he warns. “He could easily run and tell the press.”

“Then that’s where I come in,” Donghae assures. “I’ll make sure the only place he’ll run to is to us.”

Siwon looks down at Yuki and strokes her back as he continues to think about it.

 

“Come on, Won.” Donghae purrs again, unbuttoning the first couple of buttons. “Imagine the power play we could have with him. We’re secure enough in our marriage to allow us to have a little play thing, right?”

Siwon frowns. “That’s not really a nice thing to label him as, Hae.”

Donghae pouts. “But it’ll be true. He’ll just be something for us to play and have fun with.”

"And what if we want him more than that, hmm?" Siwon asked. "What then?"

Pausing a bit to consider his husband's words, Donghae slowly began to nod. "Rules then."

"We don't break him completely."

"But enough for him to want us and become addicted to us."

Siwon sighed heavily. "Then we better make sure that we don't get too far with this."

Only grinning, Donghae tugged him into a kiss.

 

 

 

 

The few days had passed relatively calm as Kyuhyun became more adjusted to his new job and to the married couple.

Both of them were friendly enough, often making Kyuhyun feel welcomed whenever he came to their house. Since Donghae often tended to be home more, it was easier for Kyuhyun to grow closer to the model, becoming more and more comfortable around the older male.

It hadn't taken either of them long to start talking to each other without any formalities between them.

And Kyuhyun would be shocked to even admit to himself that he slowly began to have a crush on Donghae - something he would take to his grave.

The last thing he wanted was to cause trouble in their relationship.

"You're going to crash into a wall if you keep walking with your head in the clouds."

Jolting, Kyuhyun stopped walking and was nearly startled to find a wall in front of him. Flushing in embarrassment, he turned around to see Donghae staring at him in amusement.

"What's got you so distracted?" Donghae wondered.

Kyuhyun blushed a bit and shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

When Donghae did a head tilt, Kyuhyun's heart nearly stopped at the innocent looking action. He quietly whined to himself, not finding it to be fair that the older man could look so handsome doing such a mundane action.

Hearing Yuki and Bugsy begin to growl at each from the other room, Kyuhyun used that as a chance to escape. Seeing Bugsy dragging Yuki along the floor by the use of a t-shirt that the pup was clinging to, Kyuhyun intervened as Yuki determinedly tried to reclaim the t-shirt.

“Naughty girl,” Kyuhyun scolded firmly as he pried her off it and pick her up.

Yuki began to fuss, barking down at Bugsy who dropped the t-shirt at Kyuhyun’s feet before leaving the room.

“See, even your brother is tired of your destructive ways.” Kyuhyun says as he bends down to pick it up.

He hears Donghae groan from behind. “Yuki.”

Kyuhyun turned and the pup in his hand shrunk with guilt in his hold.

Donghae shook his head, a frown on his face as he came close. “This girl loves to ruin my expensive stuff,” the model complains softly.

Kyuhyun gives him the t-shirt and steps back, finding it hard to breathe with him so close.

“Why do you keep doing this, huh?” Donghae asks her, tapping her on the head gently as he reprimands her. “You have Kyu to bite now, leave my stuff alone.”

Kyuhyun scoffed at that. “Don’t leave it lying around and she won’t be tempted,” he scolds Donghae as he puts the pup back onto the floor.

Donghae gives him a look. “Bugsy was never tempted.”

Kyuhyun sighs. “Yes, but she isn’t Bugsy. I’ve been meaning to talk to you about this anyway.”

“Oh?” Donghae says as he lightly taps Yuki’s butt with his foot as she passes him.

“Yuki’s behaviour can be related to two things,” Kyuhyun says as he begins to tidy up some of the chew toys lying around. “The first, it could be she’s bored and needs something to keep her entertained.”

“That’s what you’re here for,” Donghae points out as Kyuhyun straightens.

Kyuhyun feels a shiver rush down his spine as he catches Donghae watching. Clearing his throat, Kyuhyun continues. “The second thing could be that she’s developing an anxiety problem.”

Donghae frowns at that. “Anxiety?”

Kyuhyun doesn’t know what to do with his hands so he shoves them into his pockets. “It’s common in dogs.”

Donghae’s frown deepens. “How can we tell which one it is?”

“I’ll keep an eye on her and try to incorporate something more stimulating for her in her routine. I want to start getting her used to big dogs so that when we’re out at the park, she can enjoy herself instead of being afraid.” Kyuhyun explains and Donghae nods.

“See, you’re learning fast,” the male praises him unexpectedly and it surprises Kyuhyun.

The praise caused him to turn red and he quickly cleared his throat to mask it. "Anyway, Yuki just needs to continue to be exposed to things out of her element, so she won't feel so anxious anymore."

"Sounds like a plan," Donghae said, stroking Yuki's head.

Kyuhyun nodded shakily and nearly gasped when Donghae stepped closer.

The model was watching him for a moment before his lips curled up into a smile. "You seem a little anxious yourself."

"W-What?"

"Do you mind joining me for dinner?" Donghae suddenly asked, surprising Kyuhyun. "Siwon's gonna be home late and I often get lonely without anyone to talk to."

"What about Yuki and Bugsy?" Kyuhyun asked nervously.

The older man shrugged. "They get distracted with each other before they decide to go to sleep."

"Do you often stay home alone when he's out?"

Donghae gave a nod, lips slightly formed into a pout. "All my friends are out of town - well, most of them - or busy with their own jobs. Besides, Siwon hates it when I go out on my own."

"Why's that?"

"He has issues with me being alone at night; that's all."

Kyuhyun blinked at the vague answer, opening his mouth to say something before snapping it shut when Donghae gave him the puppy eye look.

"So, join me?" Donghae asked.

Feeling as if he was cornered, Kyuhyun could only nod. "O-Okay."

"Looks like we have a dinner guest," the model said to Yuki, earning eager barks from the puppy.

Kyuhyun could do nothing but force a smile, wondering if he’ll be able to cope being around Donghae after work hours.

 

 

 

 

True to Donghae’s words, once it hit six in the evening, the dogs settled down and chilled. They didn’t even bother to look at Kyuhyun - who was sitting awkwardly in the living room pretending to watch the tv as Donghae showered.

He prodded Yuki with his toes and the pup didn’t even glance at him, she just leaned away from his touch so that she could get comfortable to fall asleep.

“Traiter,” he mutters under his breath.

Hearing Donghae move around upstairs, Kyuhyun’s heart rate climbed.

He should have said no.

Knowing that he was developing a crush on a married man and accepting dinner from the male was only going to cause him trouble dealing with it. Kyuhyun wanted to keep things to a bare minimum, he didn’t want Donghae to even get a glimpse of Kyuhyun crushing after him.

He knows how powerful Siwon is, he doesn’t want a male like that coming after him.

“You’re in the clouds again.”

Jerking at the sound of Donghae’s voice, Kyuhyun accidently kicked Yuki.

As the pup let out a squeal at the light kick to her butt, Kyuhyun almost face planted the floor in his rush to console and apologize to her.

Donghae was laughing all the way to the kitchen.

Yuki gave him a foul look and ignored him, turning her back on him.

A glance at Bugsy and Kyuhyun felt all alone at seeing the dog asleep.

Knowing he can’t hide, Kyuhyun forced himself to follow after Donghae.

“What do you fancy?” Donghae asks as he comes into the kitchen and Kyuhyun stops dead in his tracks.

He never even noticed the male when he came downstairs just a minute or so ago which was a mistake on his part because if he had, he would have been prepared to see how the male looked.

The male’s brown lengthy hair was soft and Kyuhyun’s fingers ached with the need to feel just how soft and fine it felt, and the male’s slender but built figure was teasing Kyuhyun’s eyes with the black vest he was wearing.

Kyuhyun almost whimpered if he didn’t choke on his own spit.

Donghae gave him an amused look as he started coughing. “Don’t get too excited,” the male teases.

Kyuhyun wanted the ground to swallow him as his cheeks burned.

Donghae began to hum to himself as he opened the fridge. “Come over here and help me decide,” the male sang softly, and Kyuhyun was glad the male couldn’t see his pained reaction to the order.

Kyuhyun tensed up with every step he took towards Donghae. Once next to him, Kyuhyun couldn’t even focus on what was inside the fridge because Donghae’s scent seemed to demand his attention.

When the model bent forward slightly as he shuffled closer into the fridge, Kyuhyun’s eyes automatically dropped to look down.

Kyuhyun banged into the door in his rush to escape.

“Where are you going?!” Donghae yells out after him.

Kyuhyun was too tongue-tied to even answer back as he rushed for the bathroom.

As soon as the door was shut behind him, Kyuhyun took several deep breaths, struggling to control himself. He could still feel his body tingle from the effects of having Donghae so close to him.

He jerked when he heard knocking, almost wanting to whimper.

"Kyuhyun, are you okay?" He heard Donghae ask.

Kyuhyun shifted. "I'm fine," he called out. "I just need a moment."

"Okay...but don't take too long."

Holding his breath as he listened to Donghae leave, Kyuhyun hurried to the sink and turned on the faucets, splashing his face with cold water.

"Get a hold of yourself," Kyuhyun mumbled to himself. "He's a married man; you don't have a chance with him."

Taking a few deep breaths, he nodded to himself and mustered up the courage to head back downstairs.

When he reached the kitchen, Kyuhyun nearly choked at seeing Donghae lick some sauce off his fingers.

"Oh, you're back," Donghae said with a wide smile. "Just in time. The food's ready; I was just making sure the sauce tasted edible enough."

Kyuhyun  swallowed. "T-That's fine."

"Take a seat," the model coaxed, gesturing to a chair.

Not managing a word, he could only do as he was told, sitting stiffly in his chair. So he tensed when he felt Donghae move to stand beside him, hands on his shoulders and began to lightly massage them.

"So tense," Donghae said softly. "Relax."

Kyuhyun did the opposite and tensed up even more.

Donghae sighed and pressed down a little more firmer.

“Relax, Kyu,” the male whispered softly close to his ear.

Kyuhyun clenched his hands together on his thighs and tried to will his body to relax.

“Breathe,” Donghae sang softly, still too close to his ear.

Kyuhyun’s lungs burned as he took in a large inhale.

Donghae’s hands moved up to the back of his nape, slim fingers wrapping around the sides of his neck. Kyuhyun shuddered away from him, just say keeping in a potentially embarrassing sound.

Donghae let out a soft chuckle. “Sensitive there?”

Kyuhyun nodded, his cheeks blazing. That’s all they seemed to do around the model.

“You sure you don’t want to tell me what’s up?” Donghae asks again as his hands return to his shoulders.

“Nothing is-,” Kyuhyun goes to say again but ends up moaning slightly as Donghae’s thumbs dig in firmly just towards his spine.

Stiffening as embarrassment floods him, Kyuhyun squirms away to sit close to the table in order to escape Donghae’s touch.

However, he yelped when Donghae tugged him back, keeping him in place by wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Relax," Donghae breathed against his ear.

Kyuhyun nearly whimpered, choosing to stare down at his lap. So he wasn't prepared when Donghae pressed a kiss against his cheek, causing him to go completely still, his face red.

"You're so adorable," the affectionate model chuckled, finally releasing him in order to slide a plate of pasta in front of the younger man. "Let's eat."

The younger waited until Donghae sat down before eating his food, distracting himself from how his body was burning from the model's touches.

And again, Kyuhyun just wondered for the umpteenth time what he had gotten himself into.

 

 

 

 

Siwon slid a hand down Donghae's thigh, earning a pleased sound from his husband. "So how has Kyuhyun been?"

"Same as ever," came the breathy response. "But he's adorable."

"Has he been reacting like you thought?"

Donghae laughed softly. "His crush on me is obvious, yet adorable. It felt nice to hold him."

He hissed when Siwon dug his nails in his thigh, shooting his husband a look.

Siwon returned it with a look of his own. "You shouldn't lead him on."

"You're still so paranoid," the model sighed. "Don't worry, I'm being careful and taking my time. It won't be long before I have him caught."

Though Siwon wanted to argue, he knew Donghae was right. There was just something about the model that everyone seemed attracted to, causing most of them to be caught in his little web. Even Siwon himself would admit to being caught, but he was the lucky one that managed to break free and claim Donghae for his own.

An action he never regretted.

"The poor boy then. He doesn't know just what he got himself into," Siwon mused.

Donghae smiled. "He's a sweet kid. I feel bad."

"Oh, really?" Siwon leaned closer, eyes dark. "So you feel bad enough to admit you've been having dreams about him?"

“I’ve had the odd few,” Donghae admits brazenly.

Siwon pulls Donghae’s head back by his hair, causing the male to arch slightly as he moans. Siwon pulls Donghae’s lower lip with his teeth, biting the plump flesh and causing Donghae to breath heavier as he grips at Siwon’s shoulders.

“I dream about him, but I have you,” Donghae reminds him once Siwon let’s go of his lip. “You know I only want to mess with him.”

“Just so long you remember that,” Siwon growls possessively. “I agreed to this on the condition you could control it, if you can’t then I’ll step in and finish it. Understood?”

Donghae nods, eyes glazed with lust. “I love it when you get like this, Won,” he breathes, and he moans as Siwon drops his face down to kiss at his neck.

Needing to vent a little, Siwon is a little rougher than normal and Donghae ends up writhing beneath him whilst making throaty demands for Siwon to hurry up.

Siwon doesn’t play along.

“Won!” Donghae cries out in frustration as Siwon rolls off him. “What are you doing!”

Siwon looks down at the aroused state his husband is in and smirks. “No release tonight.”

Donghae gives him the most offended look Siwon’s ever seen on the male’s face. “Excuse me?”

Siwon begins to stroke himself and Donghae’s eyes lock on his hand. “Won, don’t. Please,” he begins to whine.

“You’re having fun with Kyuhyun, so why should I take the edge off for you?” Siwon asks and Donghae shuffles close, pressing against him as his mouth parts slightly as he continues to watch.

“I haven’t touched him like that though,” Donghae defends.

“And I’m not going to touch you in that way either,” Siwon says, and Donghae groans, biting at his arm in frustration and causing Siwon to shut his eyes as the lick of pain goes straight to his cock.

“You tease Kyuhyun, I tease you,” Siwon breathes out, hand moving faster. “You’re not allowed to touch yourself until I say so.”

Donghae whimpers but he feels him nod against his arm.

Siwon’s plan was to make Donghae needy - which won’t take long - so that this game doesn’t go on for too long.

Siwon has patience, but he doesn’t share for too long.

 

 

 

 

Since it had been his day off after the dinner incident, Kyuhyun was even more nervous to see the model today.

So imagine his surprise and absolute horror when he saw Siwon open the door this time.

"Hi," Siwon greeted with a smile. "Hae's upstairs, but he'll be down soon."

Kyuhyun shakily nodded, stepping inside the house and was immediately greeted by the two dogs inside.

As he grew distracted with the two, he jumped when he felt a hand grope his butt, causing his cheeks to turn bright red. Turning around to face Siwon, he saw the older man go upstairs, calling Donghae's name.

Feeling somewhat horrified, Kyuhyun gathered Yuki and Bugsy, immediately leashing them to go outside. He needed fresh air.

After the two dogs got bored with the outside world, Kyuhyun  reluctantly brought them back inside and stopped upon hearing someone moan.

He could feel himself burn at recognizing that the moan sounded like Donghae.

Trying his best to ignore it, he kept playing with Yuki and Bugsy, making sure to feed them until the moaning finally stopped.

He held back a sigh of relief, and looked up to see Donghae stumble downstairs with Siwon following after him.

"I have a meeting to go to so I'll be home later," Siwon announced with a smile. "Have fun you two."

Donghae didn't bother saying anything as Siwon left the house, whining pitifully when the door was shut.

Kyuhyun swallowed hard at seeing the state the male was in. "A-Are you okay?"

"Kyuhyunnie!" Donghae whined, immediately clinging to him, startling the younger.

Kyuhyun’s body started to burn. “Y-yes?”

Whatever Donghae was going to say next got lost due to sudden racket that Bugsy and Yuki made. Glancing over to see the empty space they had been in just seconds ago, Kyuhyun shrugs off Donghae and tracks the whines Yuki’s making.

The sight he sees in the laundry room has him torn between bemused and horrified.

“Hae’s going to kill you,” he says as Yuki shakes an expensive looking shirt. Yuki ignores him, but Bugsy demands his attention with a desperate whine from where he’s trapped underneath the plastic basket that had been holding the dirty washing.

Kyuhyun shakes his head as Bugsy tries to get the basket off him but it only results in it moving around the room.

Lifting the basket up and freeing the poor dog, Bugsy races from the room. Yuki eyes Kyuhyun, shirt in her mouth as she waits for him to move.

Kyuhyun dumps the rest of the washing into the basket before approaching her. “Give,” he tells her firmly as he holds his hand out.

Yuki shakes her head, a growl of defiance leaving her.

Kyuhyun tugs at the shirt. “Yuki, let go.”

Yuki starts to back up, her growls growing louder, her little tail wagging.

As Kyuhyun bends further down, he feels something touch his butt. The pressure of a certain someone’s foot causes him to tip forward, losing his balance, and the poor pup scrambles out of the way as he falls to the floor.

Kyuhyun glares at Donghae. “What was that for?!”

“Your butt looked like it was trying to escape from those jeans,” Donghae tells him sweetly. “I just wanted to prevent you from ripping a seam.”

Yuki tries to sneak past Donghae with her stolen goods and Kyuhyun gapes as the male allows her.

“Aren’t you going to stop her?” Kyuhyun demands.

Donghae smiles. “That’s your job.”

He hears Bugsy bark and Yuki begin to growl again in defiance, and he stumbles to his feet in a rush.

Throughout the mini fight with the two dogs and himself, Kyuhyun could feel Donghae watching him.

When Yuki runs away with Kyuhyun’s indoor slipper that had fell off in the process, Kyuhyun forgets about the use of his legs and crawls after her quickly since she’s unable to fully run with the huge thing in her mouth.

Again, he feels Donghae’s burning gaze on him and eventually looks over at the model relaxing on the sofa.

"Are you enjoying this?" Kyuhyun finally snapped, only to stop at the look in Donghae's eyes.

Donghae hummed, smiling. "It's not a bad sight."

"Well, that—"

"I was talking about you," the model cut in, stunning Kyuhyun. Smiling when he saw that he had Kyuhyun's attention, he gave a small nod. "Just leave Yuki be. I don't care much for that shirt."

Kyuhyun swallowed. "And you couldn't tell me that earlier because...?"

"It was fun watching you," Donghae admitted without any shame, causing Kyuhyun's cheeks to burn with humiliation.

The younger glared. "Well, in that case—" He stopped when Donghae stood up from his seat to walk over to him.

Kyuhyun began to move away from him, but was stopped when Donghae crouched in front of him, freezing at the gaze being given to him.

Smiling softly, Donghae tapped Kyuhyun's thigh, causing it to jerk. "How about a game, Kyuhyun?"

"W-What game?"

"A game of what makes you tick," the model answered, sliding his hand up.

Kyuhyun jolts and scrambles away, but Donghae follows him, crawling after him.

“W-wait,” Kyuhyun hurries out, hand out to stop him from coming any closer.

“Don’t think, just have fun,” Donghae cuts in before Kyuhyun can say anything else. “It’s only a harmless game.”

Kyuhyun shakes his head. “I-Siwon-”

Donghae takes his hand and Kyuhyun stops breathing as the model forces his hand to touch his chest, directing Kyuhyun’s hand to feel what Kyuhyun’s been dying to see in person.

Kyuhyun lets out a little whimper, shaking a little as Donghae slowly lets go of him. “See?” Donghae whispers. “It’s harmless.”

Kyuhyun swallows as his hand moves towards the base of Donghae’s neck, his fingertip lightly teasing the bare skin there.

Donghae hums in encouragement.

Trailing his finger down Donghae’s front, Kyuhyun’s breathing spikes a little as he feels Donghae press against his touch.

"Don't be afraid to explore," the model encouraged him. "Go ahead."

Shaking at the permission, Kyuhyun couldn't help but give into his desires, using his hand to explore Donghae's body. He trembled, his breathing pick up with anticipation as he trailed his hand down Donghae's abs.

He made a sound at the small moan the model made, eyes fixed on Donghae's face.

Seeing Donghae bite his lip and chew on it, Kyuhyun's own breathing picked up.

"Should I stop?" Kyuhyun asked quietly.

Donghae shook his head, taking Kyuhyun's hand and slide it down until it touched the waistband of his pants. His grip tightened when he felt the younger jerk his hand back.

"It's okay," he coaxed. "Like I said, explore."

Breathing deeply, Kyuhyun ghosted his hand over the front of Hae’s pants.

At Donghae’s strangled groan, Kyuhyun tries not to freak out and lightly strokes the male’s firm thighs, marveling at how toned they are compared to his soft ones.

When Donghae lightly tips his head up with a finger, Kyuhyun feels his insides squirm at the look the model gives him.

“Can I explore too?” The male asks, and Kyuhyun shuts his eyes as he nods.

Donghae makes a soft sound and tips his head further up, making it so that Kyuhyun is forced to tilt his head back.

Kyuhyun’s eyes screw tighter together, his thighs tightening as he feels Donghae breathe against the front of his neck. At the gentle but light press of his lips against Kyuhyun’s throat, Kyuhyun makes a startled sound and pulls back.

“I won’t leave any marks,” Donghae promises, voice rough as he grips Kyuhyun’s thigh. “I just want to feel.”

Kyuhyun opens his eyes to see Donghae waiting for him to okay it.

He nods, but tenses with anticipation as the older male returns to his neck.

As Donghae lightly kisses up and down his neck, Kyuhyun shudders, unable to stop moving slightly as Donghae crawls closer to him, his lips parting a little more to allow a tease of teeth to graze his neck.

Kyuhyun jerks, a moan slipping free as Donghae moves a little further to the back of his neck, closer to his ear.

Donghae focuses on this area, kisses firm and his teeth nipping at him.

Kyuhyun grabs at Donghae to stop himself from moving so much.

“You’re so sensitive,” Donghae groans out, breathing a little heavy against his neck which does nothing but cause Kyuhyun to squirm even more.

Kyuhyun allows Donghae to tilt his head the side so that he has more access, and he cries out at the unexpected bite.

“Y-You said no marks,” Kyuhyun panted, hands gripping Donghae’s shoulders.

Donghae made a sound, nuzzling his face against his shoulder. “It’s too tempting for me to resist,” he confessed, using a hand to trail down Kyuhyun’s thigh.

Kyuhyun let out a small whine. “You’re a tease.”

“So I’ve been told,” he heard the model say teasingly.

“It’s a wonder how Siwon’s able to deal with you.”

That got Donghae to chuckle, the older man pulling back to look at him better. There was a faint smirk on his face that immediately got Kyuhyun’s eyes fixated on his lips.

“Do you want to know how exactly he can deal with me?” Donghae purred, shuffling closer until he was situated between Kyuhyun’s legs.

The close proximity got the younger man to panic, taking deep breaths to relax as Donghae massaged his thighs.

“Are you willing to show me?” Kyuhyun asked breathlessly. “What about Siwon?”

“He’s okay with it; don’t worry.”

Before Kyuhyun could even attempt to do so, Donghae pressed their lips together into a deep kiss.

Kyuhyun moans and kisses back, desperate to feel more of Donghae. Donghae kisses him slow, teasing Kyuhyun with his lips and causing Kyuhyun to feel frustrated the longer Donghae holds back. Donghae teases with a slip of his tongue and that has Kyuhyun whimpering almost as he presses closer to Donghae as he does the same back.

When Kyuhyun tries to deepen the kiss, Donghae pulls back, forcing Kyuhyun to follow.

Donghae lets out a deep chuckle and pecks him firmly on the lips. “Easy,” he soothes as Kyuhyun struggles to catch his breath.

Kyuhyun doesn’t listen and instead he cradles Donghae’s face with his hands and kisses him again, needing to have another taste of the model.

Donghae follows Kyuhyun’s pace, allowing him only so much before pulling away again.

Kyuhyun sags against him, breathing hard.

“Shall we experiment some more?” Donghae asked, peering at the younger curiously as he trailed a finger down his neck.

The younger trembled, giving a shaky nod. He was rewarded with another kiss before he felt himself being pulled up to his feet and up the stairs, mind dazed by the kisses they shared to even think about the possible consequences that would follow.

All he knew was that he wanted more of Donghae and he wanted more now.

 

 

 

 

The scene Siwon stumbled upon to in his bedroom was a sight he had not expected to see at all.

There, lying on the bed was Donghae, but there was someone else with him. Someone Siwon recognized to be Kyuhyun. Squishing the jealousy he felt down, he walked over to his husband, rubbing his spine soothingly before it gradually woke him up.

With a small groan, Donghae pried his eyes open, blinking up at Siwon blearily while Kyuhyun snuggled closer to his body. “Won?”

“So I see you’ve had fun,” Siwon murmured, peering down at his husband and gestured to Kyuhyun subtly. “Does this mean you’re done?”

“We just messed around, that’s all,” Donghae told him with a raised eyebrow. “Just exploring each other’s bodies.”

Siwon frowned at him. “So you didn’t have sex?”

“No, we didn’t,” his husband assured him.

“Then why is he still here?”

Donghae smiled playfully. “He fell asleep after I was done with him.”

Siwon felt a muscle in his jaw tick. “Then get rid of him,” he says quietly.

Donghae rolls his eyes. “Relax, Won.”

Siwon grabs Donghae’s arm and the male just say manages to control his hiss of pain. “Get rid.”

Donghae nods and Siwon lets him go as Kyuhyun stirs.

Siwon masks his expression carefully as Kyuhyun wakes up. When Kyuhyun spies him, the poor male’s face drains of colour, fear leaking into his eyes.

“S-Siwon,” Kyuhyun begins to stutter, sitting up quickly.

“The dogs need their walk,” Siwon tells him casually, and it catches Kyuhyun off guard.

Nodding, but still looking terrified, Kyuhyun quickly got off the bed and grabbed some of his clothing he had taken off.

Siwon waits until he hears Kyuhyun reach downstairs before he pins his husband with a look.

“What?” Donghae demands.

“Finish this quickly,” he hisses.

Donghae pouts a little. “I can’t….”

Siwon almost sees red, thinking the worst.

Just before he can explode, his husband quickly explains. “He’s not depending on me quite yet, and you haven’t even started anything with him!”

Siwon mellows out. “So you want me to join the game now?”

Donghae nods. “Give me another few days, I’ll have him panting after me. Once I have that, you can start your turn.”

Siwon nods.

He’s going to enjoy his turn.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun’s losing track of the days now. All he knows is that every single day this thing between him and Donghae has progressed at an alarmingly fast pace. Donghae just mesmerises him, and Kyuhyun knows he’s the one who holds something more for the model, but he can’t help it.

He’s being led into this sordid affair and he has no issues with trying to escape from Donghae now.

But now that Donghae’s became busy with work, it meant that Kyuhyun was now alone with Siwon as he began to stay home. It bothered Kyuhyun a little as he knew that the older man was still upset about finding Donghae and Kyuhyun in bed together despite not having sex.

Still, Kyuhyun walked on eggshells around him, not wanting to do anything to piss him off.

The arrangement  had been that way for days now, and Kyuhyun would only get a moment of relief when Donghae came home and smothered him with kisses, even with Siwon in the next room.

The fact that Donghae was so open with their affair did nothing to ease Kyuhyun’s worries about the businessman.

In fact, staying away from Siwon was easy as the older man seemed to keep his distance away from him as well, not even bothering to talk to him unless it was to remind him to do certain chores for the dogs. But even Yuki and Bugsy were becoming aware of the tension, often whining at them both to do something to fix it.

So as Kyuhyun prepared the food for the dogs, he tried to ignore the burning on his skin from where Donghae had kissed his neck before heading off to work. He took a deep breath, turning around to put the food dishes on the floor and almost jumped at seeing Siwon behind him.

“S-Sorry,” he stammered.

Siwon hummed. “You look bothered.”

“I-It’s nothing.”

“Let me guess...it was Donghae.”

Feeling his cheeks burn, Kyuhyun hastily put the dishes down, calling Yuki and Bugsy to come and eat, and tried to ignore the burning gaze Siwon was giving him.

“Don’t worry, I’m not mad,” Siwon sighed. “I’m surprised you’ve lasted this long, though. Hae’s always been such a nasty little tease.”

Kyuhyun stared. “How can you not be mad? I’m….I’ve done stuff with your husband.”

Siwon nodded for Kyuhyun to join him as he sat down at the table. “Donghae has a natural...knack to draw people in.”

“But that doesn’t explain why you haven’t tried to smash my face in yet,” Kyuhyun hesitantly points out.

Siwon raises an eyebrow. “Do you want me to do that instead?”

Kyuhyun rapidly shakes his head.

Siwon sighs. “I know how to deal with Donghae, I know when he wants something because he always gets what he wants. I don’t hold you responsible for this, but I can at least help you.”

“Help me?” Kyuhyun repeats. “This whole thing makes no sense.”

“This affair will be protected by me,” Siwon explains and Kyuhyun gapes at him, unsure on how react at having it said so openly. “Donghae is my husband, and whatever he chooses to indulge in I’ll support and protect him; this includes you.”

Kyuhyun strangely feels choked up. He wonders if that’s because he’s still afraid of the male or the fact the male said that so genuinely that it caught Kyuhyun off guard.

“I really don’t understand how you can tolerate something like this,” Kyuhyun whispers, almost ashamed since he’s the cause of it.

Siwon surprises him by rising from his chair and approaching Kyuhyun who tenses at the approach.

“I’ll only tolerate it as long as Donghae is safe and happy. The moment that changes, then so do I.” Siwon tells him, the warning loud and very clear.

Kyuhyun feels himself shrink a little as he nods.

He holds his breath as Siwon leans down towards him.

“If you want to get a reaction from Hae, then don’t allow him to kiss you. He craves to kiss you, so if you deny him - that even for a few hours, he’ll be at your mercy,” Siwon whispers to him.

"Are you...teaching me how to tame him?"

Siwon gave a light shrug. "Hae's predictable, but being the tease he is, there will be a limit as to how long his patience will be."

"And that is?"

"Simply tease him back," the older told him. "Tease him and he'll start begging."

Kyuhyun blushed a bit. "I'm...not good with hearing people beg me, though."

"It's okay, I'll teach you."

"What?!"

Siwon simply patted his head before pulling back. "It's easy, don't worry. Hae needs to be on a leash for his unruly behavior. What do you say?"

Biting his lip at the offer, Kyuhyun finally nodded.

He wondered if it was a good idea to agree to Siwon's conditions.

 

 

 

 

Taking Siwon's advice turned out to be an idea - one Kyuhyun would probably regret - but then it gradually grew to the point until he began to turn to Siwon for advice on how to handle Donghae.

Donghae had been a tease for sure, even rising to the challenge when Kyuhyun began to avoid giving him kisses for a few hours.

It was a new side of Kyuhyun, and that caused Kyuhyun to turn to Siwon, something the older man enjoyed greatly.

But it wasn't long before Kyuhyun himself began to fall under Siwon's spell as he learned that the businessman was just as charming as his husband.

Kyuhyun was starting to realise he was screwed; both of them attracted him. Donghae was beautiful and Kyuhyun couldn’t stop from admiring the male’s beauty and how he often exasperated Kyuhyun with his teasing and childish ways. Donghae was comfortable in his own skin, not shy to be open about what’s on his mind or how he’s feeling, something that Kyuhyun often struggled with. Kyuhyun was beginning to learn a lot from the male now.

If Kyuhyun was honest, Siwon did still scare him, but not as much as he did when Kyuhyun was fretting over this thing he and Donghae had going on. Now, Siwon would ruffle his hair in good morning, he would subtly nudge Kyuhyun how to deal with a pestering Donghae, and he also came to Kyuhyun for advice about his computer. That was how they truly bonded.

As another week ticked by, Kyuhyun found himself staying longer hours and turning up earlier to spend more time with the two. The dogs were so used to him being around longer now that Kyuhyun’s job was a little pointless.

While his and Donghae’s relationship continued to flourish, Kyuhyun began to notice the way Siwon would watch him sometimes.

And in turn, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but stare whenever he walked in on Siwon and Donghae kissing or cuddling. Whenever Siwon would kiss Donghae goodbye, Kyuhyun would secretly watch them.

He wasn’t sure exactly what he felt when he did this. He wasn’t jealous since he’s the one who has came into their marriage and changed the dynamics, but something would bug him.

“You’re washing the dogs today, right?”

Kyuhyun banged his knee from under the kitchen table in surprise at Siwon’s voice. Looking as the male comes into the kitchen to get a drink of coffee from the machine, Kyuhyun nodded.

“Donghae refuses to cuddle Yuki since she smells,” Kyuhyun says with a smile.

Siwon snorts. “She doesn’t smell.”

“Well what Hae says, goes,” Kyuhyun sighs as he whirls around the last dregs of his juice.

“Well I’m working from home today, so if you need a hand I’ll just be in the bedroom working from my laptop,” Siwon says as he starts to leave.

Kyuhyun’s heart thumps faster at the news of the male being home all day today. It had been a few days since the last time he was.

Kyuhyun’s heart skips at the familiar ruffle to his hair as Siwon passes him.

Kyuhyun drains the rest of his drink as he blushes.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun had thought that bathing two small dogs wouldn’t be too hard.

Well….he was sort of wrong.

“Guys, come back!” he yelled, scrambling after the escaping mutts.

As Bugsy raced downstairs, Kyuhyun sighed as he followed Yuki into Siwon and Hae’s bedroom.

Siwon gave him an amused look as the dog hid under the bed. “Struggling?”

Kyuhyun ignored him as he dropped to his knees. “Yuki, come here,” he calls sweetly.

Yuki turns her back on him.

“Yuki~” Kyuhyun calls as he slips onto his stomach so that he could reach under the bed to grab at her.

Yuki darts out to the other side and Kyuhyun smacks his head off the edge of the bed in his haste to back track.

“Fuck,” he hissed to himself, holding the back of his head.

Hearing the mattress shift, he felt Siwon nudge his hand away as he carefully inspected the sore spot.

The sudden proximity got Kyuhyun to turn bright red, hearing his heart pound in his ears.

"You don't seem to have hurt anything," he heard Siwon say. "But it might bruise later."

Kyuhyun made a sound. "That's fine. I should probably go get the dogs for their bath."

"Hmm..." Neither a protest nor a proper response, but Kyuhyun could practically hear the order in it anyway.

So he tensed when he felt Siwon's hand slide down to his neck, almost shuddering at the light touch. It reminded him briefly that there was a pretty mark on his neck now, a little present Donghae had given him before heading off to work.

"I-Is something the matter?" Kyuhyun asked.

Siwon chuckled deeply, his hand moving down so his fingers slipped into his shirt. "I was just making sure if you weren't hurt anywhere else."

The younger man swallowed. "I...."

"I know Hae can be rough; he can get a little excited at times."

Biting his lip when Siwon began to lightly run his fingers down his arm, Kyuhyun tried not to shudder. "And what about you?"

"I can be rough, too, but so much rougher than Hae can be," came the breathy response before Kyuhyun felt the hands disappear.

Kyuhyun shifted a bit to look at Siwon, who smiled.

"You should go find the dogs," Siwon suggested. "Before they destroy the house."

Reminded of the two chaotic dogs, Kyuhyun fled to find them, ignoring the thumping in his ears from how fast his heart was beating.

 

 

 

 

After finally managing to wash the dogs and calming them down, along with several other incidents he didn't want to mention, Kyuhyun finally got the chance to relax on the couch.

Donghae had come home an hour ago, looking flustered, and simply disappeared somewhere with Siwon.

Kyuhyun knew his employers were still in the house, though. The house didn't feel empty like it did when neither of them were out.

Stretching a bit, he finally decided to get up as his bladder began to annoy him, heading upstairs to the bathroom when he heard a growl and a moan.

Kyuhyun turned red upon realizing that the couple was having sex, trying his best to ignore it as he attempted to walk past their bedroom door - which he realized it was open just a smidgen.

At hearing a loud cry, he eventually forgot about his bladder and found himself peeking into the bedroom.

Kyuhyun’s mouth dried completely at seeing Donghae pinned to the mattress, his hands behind his back as his face was to the side, mouth parted as little pants and whines left him as Siwon rocked into him from behind. Siwon was holding Donghae’s wrists together and he was using the male as leverage as his hips began to move faster, forcing the male to arch his back even more and jutt his ass out higher.

Kyuhyun couldn’t take his eyes of them. He’s never seen Siwon naked before, and the male’s body was stunning as his stomach muscles clenched with every deep thrust he made, and the way the male’s arms were tight as he restrained Donghae’s movements.

As Siwon grunted a little, Donghae let out a high whine, thrashing his head, and the hair that had been covering his face fell from him.

Kyuhyun bite down on his fist to prevent himself from moaning at the sight of Donghae’s flushed and wanton face, his body burning with arousal as he continues to watch.

The slapping of skin was causing Kyuhyun to fidget, his free hand holding the door frame tightly to prevent himself from rubbing at the front of his pants to relieve the ache building.

When Siwon let go and held Donghae with just one hand, Kyuhyun held his breath as he anticipated what the male was going to do next.

The harsh sound of him slapping Donghae’s rear had both Kyuhyun and Donghae moaning.

Donghae’s eyes shot to the door as Kyuhyun froze.

The model continued to stare at him before he released a high-pitched whine as Siwon slapped his rear again.

"W-Won," Kyuhyun heard Donghae moan out.

Siwon growled, leaning down to press sloppy kisses against his skin.

Kyuhyun held his breath as Siwon began to thrust into him even harder, almost choking when he saw the male wrap a hand around Donghae before starting to stroke him.

Immediately, the moans became even louder and Kyuhyun remained fixed on Donghae's face as the model looked at him again.

"Come," Siwon said deeply.

Kyuhyun trembled when Donghae finally released, his cry of pleasure masking his own moan when he felt himself leak even more in his pants.

There was a moment of silence filled with only heavy breathing before Siwon's voice broke it.

"Kyuhyun, come and join us."

The order caused Kyuhyun to still, eyes widening in shock.

Siwon slowly rose so that he wasn’t covering Donghae so much with his body and looked over at the gap Kyuhyun was peeking through. “Come here.”

Kyuhyun’s feet did as they were told, but Kyuhyun was still in shock as he slowly shuffled into the room.

“Shut the door,” Siwon instructs as he allows Donghae to get up on his hands.

Kyuhyun’s mind finally returns to him at the click of the door shutting. Taking a deep breath, he turns to face the couple.

Siwon’s rocking into Donghae again and the model drops his head as he whines.

“Look at him, Donghae,” Siwon orders softly, and Donghae drags his head up to stare at Kyuhyun. “Tell him what we want from him.”

Donghae stared at Kyuhyun for a long moment, causing the younger to shuffle nervously.

He smiled. "We want you to join us," he breathed out. "Become ours."

Those two words got Kyuhyun to still in shock, eyes wide as he stared at the two men.

Siwon looked at him, running a hand up and down Donghae's spine. "Don't you want to be ours, Kyuhyun?" He whispered soothingly. "Become ours."

Kyuhyun made a sound. "B-But I—" He stopped when Donghae let out a whine as Siwon quickened his pace a little.

"Doesn't he just look tempting?" Siwon continued, seeing the way Kyuhyun's eyes were mesmerized by Donghae.

Mouth growing dry again, Kyuhyun could only nod.

Siwon patted Donghae's thigh, pulling out of him and causing his husband to whimper at the loss of contact. "Convince him."

Lifting his head to look at Kyuhyun again, Donghae crawled over to the younger, who could only remain still as he got closer.

Wrapping an arm around Kyuhyun's waist, he tugged him close and gave him a teasing smile. "We want you to be ours - in every way," he whispered, fingers already moving to unbuckle Kyuhyun's belt and pants. "You want us, too, don't you? We'll make you feel satisfied in every single way."

Kyuhyun whimpered, gripping Donghae's shoulders. "I-I..."

He moaned when the model tugged down his pants to release his erection, feeling fingers trace the length of it.

“Trust us,” Donghae whispered as he lightly kissed Kyuhyun. “We’ll look after you.”

Kyuhyun kissed him back, heart aching at what the male was saying and moaned into the kiss as Donghae began to stroke him earnestly. Needing to touch, to ground himself in this moment, Kyuhyun’s hands roamed Donghae flushed body, nails digging in when Donghae twisted his grip and began to tease his head, determined to make him vocal.

“Come on,” Donghae panted against his lips, “let Won hear just how beautiful your voice is.”

The praise goes to Kyuhyun’s head and he ends up moaning softly, head dropping to Donghae shoulder to hide how hard he was blushing.

Donghae’s free hand moved to shift his jumper out of the way so he could kiss Kyuhyun’s neck, and Kyuhyun responded in kind, mouthing at Donghae’s shoulder as he began to thrust into Donghae’s hand, whimpering for more.

He felt a familiar hand run through his hair and Kyuhyun jerked against Donghae as he looked up to gaze at Siwon who was kneeling beside Donghae.

“Slow down,” Siwon instructs, and Kyuhyun’s eyes widen as Donghae slows his stroke, causing him to buck, desperate for him to continue as he teased Kyuhyun slowly.

“P-please,” Kyuhyun begs softly, clutching at Donghae as he stares at Siwon.

Siwon’s hand moves down to cup his cheek. “I want to hear you say it.”

Kyuhyun whines as Donghae returns back to kissing his neck, nipping with his teeth gently.

“Come on, Kyuhyun,” Siwon encourages softly, eyes trusting and accepting. “Say it.”

Whimpering, Kyuhyun continued to clutch at Donghae, his body trembling as the model continued to tease him by going slow.

"P-please," he whined.

Siwon smiled. "Please what?"

"Please make me yours."

Looking satisfied, Siwon kissed Kyuhyun briefly but deeply before pulling back to kiss Donghae's neck. "Shall you take him first or shall I?"

"You can go first," Donghae groaned.

Nodding, Siwon pulled back and gently tugged Kyuhyun onto the bed, causing the younger to whine when that caused Donghae's hand to drop from him.

"Lie down," Siwon ordered.

Kyuhyun could only obey, enraptured when Siwon tugged Donghae into a deep kiss, the model gripping Siwon's shoulders tightly.

When they broke apart, Siwon whispered something into Donghae's ear that caused him to nod.

The younger remained still when Donghae crawled over him, drawing him into a kiss while he worked on undressing Kyuhyun.

"How would you like us to start?" Siwon asked Kyuhyun, trailing his fingers down the youngest's thighs.

Kyuhyun whined. "I—" He cried out when Donghae gently bit at his neck, breathing heavily.

"You what, hmm?"

“Can I touch….” Kyuhyun trails off, but the look he gives Siwon has Donghae smirking.

“You want to touch Won?” He teases and Kyuhyun nods, blushing as Siwon gives him a heated stare.

Donghae pulls back and pulls Kyuhyun up by his jumper before slipping it over his head so that he’s completely naked.

“Have fun,” he whispers, and Kyuhyun jolts as Donghae slaps his rear, thrusting him forward to where Siwon was waiting for him.

Fumbling with nerves and excitement, Kyuhyun bit his lip as he stared at the male’s body.

Siwon chuckles softly and gently grabs Kyuhyun to bring him so that he’s kneeling between Siwon’s legs. “I’m waiting,” the older male whispers and Kyuhyun swallows and acts without thinking.

As he brushes his lips against Siwon’s, his hands moving to feel his toned front, Kyuhyun makes a noise as he kisses Siwon, wanting him to kiss him back.

Siwon does so, but slowly, bringing Kyuhyun into a deep and intoxicating kiss that has Kyuhyun gripping at him and shuffling closer as the male sucks on his lower lip, causing his whole body to shiver.

The longer they kiss, the more desperate Kyuhyun gets as he learns what Siwon likes and what makes him tick. When Kyuhyun began to pull on his hair while kissing him hard, Siwon let out a moan as he held Kyuhyun tighter.

“You can be rough,” he hears Donghae advise him, voice low. “He doesn’t mind pain.”

Siwon breathes harshly against his mouth as Kyuhyun rakes his nails down the back the male’s neck and across his shoulders as he denies him of another kiss.

That earned a growl from Siwon and the male gripped his thighs, dragging even closer until their bodies were touching.

At feeling their erections brush together, Kyuhyun let out a sound, shuddering at the sensation. Struggling to keep himself together, he ran a hand down Siwon’s front, lightly scratching his abs the closer he got to his cock.

“Such a fucking tease,” he heard Siwon say. “You must’ve learned that from Donghae.”

“I’m just a good teacher,” Donghae retorted, and Kyuhyun felt the model shuffle closer.

Kyuhyun stopped when the model grabbed his hand and moved it to the inside of Siwon’s thigh, scratching it lightly before trailing it closer to his cock.

Siwon breathed out deeply, eyes sending daggers to his husband, who smirked.

Leaning close, Donghae breathed against his ear. “Deny him what he wants. If you don’t let him touch you, it’s an easy way to get him going.”

Taking the model’s advice, Kyuhyun moved out of the way when Siwon attempted to grab at him, earning a low growl from the businessman.

When he was sure Siwon wouldn’t try to grab him again, Kyuhyun wrapped his hand around Siwon, stroking him slowly as he took in the texture and the size. He shuddered, thinking of it being inside of him, and bit his lip.

“Are you imagining him fucking you?” Donghae chuckled a little breathlessly. “If you want him to fuck you, you have to beg him.”

Kyuhyun whimpered, but nodded. “I want him…”

“Really?” Siwon purred, leaning closer. “What about Donghae? His mouth can be put to good use, too.”

“Easy now, Won,” the youngest heard Donghae scold softly. “He’s still adjusting.”

Kyuhyun heard Siwon scoff before watching him drag Donghae closer, seeing them kiss each other while Siwon’s hand cupped the model’s rear, fingers slipping inside of his husband.

He whined, causing the two to break apart.

“Fuck me,” Kyuhyun pleaded.

Siwon looked triumphant whilst Donghae looked a little disappointed.

“We need to work on you not giving in so quickly,” the model tuts as Siwon drags Kyuhyun close and rewards him with a kiss.

He feels Donghae move off the bed and Kyuhyun pulls back to see why. As he does so, Siwon pushes him down on to the bed, body blanketing him as his hand runs down the front of his body.

Kyuhyun arches off the bed as Siwon grasps him and gives him one long stroke. “P-please!”

“Shhh,” Siwon whispers as he kisses over Kyuhyun’s chest.

Donghae returns with lube and Kyuhyun reaches for him, but the male dodges his hand.

“Siwon’s really good at preparing,” Donghae explains at Kyuhyun’s hurt and confused look.

He feels Siwon smirk against his soft chest and he pulls up off Kyuhyun to stare down at him.

“Ready?” Siwon asks him, and Kyuhyun’s body goes into overdrive as he nods his head, eager to please and do what’s asked of him.

“Then get onto your hands and knees,” Siwon orders, voice close to a growl as he moves back so that Kyuhyun can quickly turn over.

As he rises onto his hands and knees, Donghae plonks himself down in front of him as he hands the lube over Kyuhyun’s head.

Seeing his anticipating expression, Donghae smirks. “So eager.”

Kyuhyun’s cheeks heat up. “Shut up.”

Donghae raises an eyebrow. “Oh?” he says, and Kyuhyun tenses as he feels Siwon’s hands move up the back of his thighs.

Kyuhyun’s shifts slightly, trying to hurry him, and gets a warning squeeze to his rear.

“Look at you, you’re desperate for him,” Donghae continues to tease him.

“Hae,” Kyuhyun whines in embarrassment.

“Don’t let him bully you,” Siwon says from behind as Kyuhyun bites his tongue. “He’s just like you whenever I touch him.”

Donghae rolls his eyes at his husband, but smirks again when Kyuhyun jolts as Siwon’s hands spread him, baring him fully.

“You look so pretty when you blush,” Donghae whispers as he moves to sit back. “And you’re always blushing.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself whenever I suck you off and your face is flushed,” Kyuhyun retorts back as he locks gazes with the tease.

Donghae’s eyes darken.

“Not as pretty as you,” the model breathed out, tracing Kyuhyun’s lips with his fingers. “You look even better than Siwon when he’s sucking me off.”

“I am offended,” Siwon commented, slipping a slicked finger into Kyuhyun, earning a loud whine. “I should punish you for that.”

Donghae chuckled. “Always time for that after you fuck our pretty maknae.”

Kyuhyun felt his cheeks burn at that, letting out another whine.

Grunting, Siwon slipped in another finger. “Why don’t you punish him for me?” he suggested to Kyuhyun, who trembled. “Make him eat his words.”

“I think he just wants you to fuck him,” Donghae commented, licking his lips. He inhaled when he saw Kyuhyun crawl a bit closer to him. “You’re going to be a terrible influence on him.”

Siwon chuckled. “I’m hardly like you.”

“Oh, really?”

“Of course,” his husband said casually, stretching Kyuhyun, and smiled when he felt the maknae tremble even more. “Kyuhyun, if you want me to fuck you, go and make our little tease here a moaning mess.”

Kyuhyun whimpered when he felt Siwon pull out his fingers, but nodded and crawled over to Donghae’s body, giving him a deep kiss.

He yelped when he felt another pair of fingers slip inside of him, gripping Donghae’s biceps as he pulled back to look down at the smirking model.

“What’s the matter?” Donghae teased. “Aren’t you supposed to be making me a moaning mess?”

Grabbing the male’s face, Kyuhyun gives him the most brutal kiss he can. It surprises Donghae enough for him to gasp and Kyuhyun grabs the male’s lower lip with his teeth and bites at the skin until Donghae’s hand grips his hair to pull him back.

“You little-”

Kyuhyun ducks his head and attacks Donghae’s throat, knowing the sensitive places to kiss and suck at.

Donghae fights against him, determined not to make a sound as his fingers re-enter Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun can’t help the need to rock on the fingers, whining softly as Donghae keeps the depth short.

Kyuhyun shoves Donghae back and grabs the male’s wrists as he loses balance. As Kyuhyun pins them above his head and uses his weight to keep Donghae down, he shimmies his lower half so that he’s directly over Donghae’s hard cock.

Donghae swallows, but he looks impressed. “You’re that desperate to please Won?”

Kyuhyun holds his stare as he brushes against Donghae’s erection with his own, causing the male to hiss, but not moan. “Come on,” he coaxes daringly as he does it again.

Donghae tries to push against him but Kyuhyun pressed down harder on his wrists, breathing through the strain as he puts more pressure against Donghae’s cock, rubbing him slowly.

Donghae clamps his lips shut, head shaking from side to side as Kyuhyun moans.

He feels Siwon’s hands on his lower back and feels the male guide him with a firmer press.

Donghae inhales deeply through his nose, desperate to keep quiet as Kyuhyun rubs himself against him, his leaking cock aiding with the rubbing.

“Come on,” Kyuhyun coaxed before yelping when Donghae suddenly bucked his hips upwards, nearly throwing him off-balance. He felt Siwon steady him quickly, his body shaking with the unexpected attempt.

He gazed down at Donghae, who smirked at him.

“Ass,” Kyuhyun mumbled.

Donghae laughed. “Still not good enough,” he sang.

Pouting, Kyuhyun followed Siwon’s hands as it led him to rub against Donghae firmer, hearing the male hiss at the friction. He continued to do so before feeling something slip under Donghae, finally hearing the model let out a broken moan.

“About time,” Siwon breathed out. “Go ahead, Kyuhyun.”

Kyuhyun paused in his rubbing, earning a whimper from the model, before leaning down to plant kisses around his chest. He continued to grip Donghae’s wrists firmly as he trailed his kisses upwards until he reached his chin.

Grinning at the pinned down male, he leaned down to kiss him deeply again, moaning himself when Donghae bit his bottom lip and began to suck on it.

“Fuck him, Won,” Donghae breathed out when he finally released Kyuhyun’s lip. “I say he deserves an award.”

Siwon chuckled. “I agree. Ready, Kyuhyun?”

Before Kyuhyun could even give a response, he felt Siwon start to push into him, his cock already lubed up. He felt Donghae stroke his thighs soothingly, gazing into the model’s eyes to see him looking at him softly.

He moaned, kissing the model again while feeling a hand run through his hair.

“So damn tight,” Siwon breathed out.

Donghae chuckled as he broke the kiss, feeling Kyuhyun bite his shoulder as he tried to adjust to Siwon’s size. “Isn’t he?”

“Damn.”

Kyuhyun whined, pushing back against Siwon.

“Fuck, don’t.” Siwon hisses out, holding Kyuhyun steady. “Give me a minute.”

Kyuhyun’s body began to shake and Donghae leaned up to distract him with a soft kiss while Siwon rubbed his sides.

After what feels like decades, Siwon moves.

Kyuhyun breaks the kiss to drop his forehead against Donghae’s. “S-Siwon..”

He cries out as Siwon begins to rock, sliding deeper each time.

“Meet him,” Donghae instructs as he watches Kyuhyun shut his eyes. “Fuck yourself on him. Come on, Hyun.”

Kyuhyun does so and feels Siwon’s hands tighten on his hips as he pauses to watch him.

“That’s it,” Siwon praises, voice shot as he aids Kyuhyun’s hips to move a little faster. “Show me how you want me to take you.”

Kyuhyun’s sweating, panting in Donghae’s face as the male whispers filthy things to him, causing Kyuhyun’s body to burn even more as his cock twitches for attention.

“Touch me,” he begs Donghae. “Please.”

He moans from the back of his throat as Siwon starts to thrust, causing their skin to smack in a vulgar way as he mouths at the back of Kyuhyun’s neck.

"Such a needy boy," Donghae whispered.

Kyuhyun whined at him, shuddering. He whimpered when he felt the model finally grip him, stroking him.

At the double stimulation, Kyuhyun felt overwhelmed by it. He gasped, moaned, and groaned as the two older men continued to pleasure him.

When he finally released, he slumped onto Donghae, moaning when he felt Siwon's release inside of him.

He made a sound when Siwon pulled out of him, remaining on top of Donghae as he watched the businessman roll over to lie down beside his husband. He watched the two of them share a lazy kiss, gripping Donghae's arms for attention.

"Seems like he still wants attention," Siwon commented when he pulled away, seeing Kyuhyun look at them with adoring and pleading eyes.

Donghae chuckled, running his fingers against Kyuhyun's back. "Such an adorable maknae."

"And he's ours now."

The claim caused Kyuhyun to shudder with excitement, shuffling closer to share kisses with the two men.

When he was finally settled between the two, having fallen asleep, Donghae watched Siwon get up from the bed to fetch a towel.

"Do you still want to get rid of him?" Donghae wondered quietly, feeling Kyuhyun curl up against him whilst Siwon began to clean him.

At getting no answer, Donghae looks over at his husband. “Won?”

Siwon’s thoughtful expression makes Donghae dare to hope.

“No one can know about him,” Siwon says softly as he strokes Kyuhyun’s cheek lightly.

Donghae nods his head quickly.

“He’s ours and we don’t share,” Siwon says as he slips down to lie next to the sleeping male. “No one is allowed to know of him. I don’t want him exposed to what we deal with out in the public.”

Donghae kisses Kyuhyun’s cheek lightly. “He won’t be going anywhere. I saw the look in his eyes throughout the whole thing; he’s caught.”

Siwon hums softly, reaching over to grasp Donghae’s hand. “Your plan worked.”

Donghae smiles as he nuzzles against Kyuhyun’s shoulder.

“It always does.”

 

 


End file.
